1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to apparatus for rapid cooling of canned comestibles following discharge from a canning cooker.
More specifically, the invention relates to an improved and greatly simplified can cooler using a plurality of inclined, interlinked flumes vertically stacked in zig-zag fashion. The invention further relates to control means for selectively manipulating the temperature of the cooling fluid within the flumes, maintaining the fluid's cooling effectiveness. Lastly, restraining means for inhibiting can floating and bobbing during transport down the flume and for preventing can "buildup" in the event of a flume jam, is taught herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of mechanically intricate can coolers, designed to cool the continuous stream of hot cans discharging from a cooker, has been developed over the years. These can coolers have relied upon the concurrent application of agitation and heat absorbing fluids to the cans as they are continuously transported through the cooler. The conventional mechanical means which have been used for agitation and transport of the stream of cans includes an array of "walking beams," an endless wire belt, an interlinked chain and cross bar assembly, and a rotary drum having internal helical flights. The means for applying the cooling fluid in these designs is generally provided by an overhead array of water spray nozzles, acting alone, or in combination with compressed air.
The complex drive mechanisms of these prior art can coolers display several inherent deficiencies: they are costly to manufacture and maintain, dangerous to workers, and sometimes impose excessive forces upon the volatile cans emerging from the cooker. Furthermore, the water spray cooling method exhibits a relatively low efficiency factor for withdrawal of heat with respect to elapsed time.
By way of contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,223, issued to Burgess, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,248, granted to Rexford et al., are illustrative can coolers using fairly simple drive mechanisms which upwardly transport the cans to induce content agitating rotation about their axes. However, since conventional water spray cooling methods are used in both designs, the required extent of can cooling can only be achieved by a lengthy residence time within the can cooler, and a commensurate extension of the cooler's transport track.
The present invention provides thorough agitation and brisk transport of the hot cans without the use of any direct mechanical drive mechanism, while improving greatly upon the efficiency of the customary spray cooling methods. Using a compact array of interconnected, inclined flumes of special design, gravity promoted hydraulic flow provides both a simple driving means and a fast, effective cooling means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,735, issued to Boertje et al., an apparatus for frying food using a plurality of inclined channels carrying cooking oil is disclosed. Both the channels and the transfer means employed therein are specifically designed for non-turbulent transfer of both the cooking oil and the buoyant food pieces throughout the cooking period. The Boertje et al. patent is distinguishable from the applicant's can cooler in that the present invention is designed to immerse completely and agitate continuously the cans as they travel down the array of flumes for cooling.